Years of Waiting
by AnnaBrownWolfard011
Summary: Its where a new girl falls in love with Mike, but Mike refuses to be with her. He still misses Eleven. He would regret everything he said to the new girl. When Eleven comes back, chaos is happening. Mike is now taller and more handsome than before lots of girls might fall inlove with him. But Only his one true love can cheer him up.
1. Chapter 1 : Mike's Mood

_Chapter 1 : Mike's Mood_

 _"Mike..Mike.."_ , said a little voice. " _ELEVEN! ELEVEN!"_. Then he woke up, he realized it was just a dream.

 _"What's happening?",_ Nancy said as she barged into Mike's room. She saw tears streaming down his face.

 _"Uh.. Nothing!"_ , Mike says as he wipes his tears.

Nancy thought that they shouldn't keep secrets anymore. She asked and asked until she finally got him to tell his dream.

Mike explained everything to her. Nancy understood because she lost someone too.

 _"Mike! Nancy! Breakfast!"_ , their mom called.

They rushed downstairs to eat breakfast because it's the first day of school. Mike is now in highschool.

Mike hopped on his bike in a hurry. He saw his friends on the bike racks with Max. He thought, _"Is that the new girl? Where's Will? Oh"._ He remembered Will stayed at home because he had another episode.

Then when he got there , Lucas immediately introduced Max to Mike.

"Mike this is Max Mitchell and Max this is Mike Wheeler".

"Hey..", Mike said in a sad voice. Everyone thinks he's still sad while Max had no Idea.

 _"Hi_.", she said in return, she was about to ask what was wrong but dustin cut her off saying, _"Hey want to explore the...the school!"._

Everyone nodded in agreement, there was still half an hour till class starts.

Max was curious but she forgot about it.

After exploring, they immediately went to the AV club.

 ** _[10 mins. left till class starts]_** _"The HeathKit Hamshack! Its fixed!",_ they all said in excitement while Max smiled in confusion. Dustin and Lucas chuckled at her face, they thought she was cute. Mike on the other hand, had a flashback.

 _"Hello this is Mike Wheeler, the president of Hawkins Middle AV Club", he said then he chuckled._ _"Hello this is Dustin Henderson, the treasurer and secretary of Hawkins Middle AV Club. Do you eat kangaroos for breakfast?", Dustin jokes._ _Lucas grabs the headphone but he was cut off by a man saying "Mr.Clarke, may I borrow Mike, Lucas and Dustin"._ He snapped out of it and chuckled. Lucas and Dustin made kissy faces, they thought that he was thinking about Eleven. Mike blushed but he was denying it. He wasnt lying.

Later On...

 ***The Bell Rings***

They went into their first class together _"Science"._ Luckily they weren't late.

 _"Psst...Psst...Psst..."_ , Max whispering to Dustin. "WHAT?!" Dustin shouted. _"Would you like to share something to the class Ms. Mitchell and Mr. Henderson"_ Mr. Clarke says as he frowned. _"No sir",_ Max and Dustin said.

After all the classes*

 _"Finally, I can go home now",_ Mike thought.

They all went to the arcade while Mike just went home.

 _"Mike!"_ , a blonde girl said. _"Do I know you?"_ Mike frowned at her, _"We go to English class together",_ she said. _" Uh... Kate? Right?",_ Mike said. "Yes!" Kate said. Kate had a crush on Mike for Years. _"Do you have a girlfriend"_ , Kate said while her voice was shaking and she's sweating. _"No",_ Mike said while Kate thought she had a chance. _"But I love someone I dont know if she's lost or dead"_ , Mike said while thinking of Eleven. " _She's probably dead"_ , Kate whispered to herself.

Kate thought _"Wheeler I'll get you someday and you'd forget about that girl"._ Mike walked away. _"Mike! Hey wait for_ _me",_ she said while catching up to Mike


	2. Chapter 2 : The Answer

Chapter 2 : The Answer

 ** _The Next two days_**

It was the weekend (7 days before the Snow Ball). Mike was thinking if Eleven comes back before the Snow Ball. He didn't know what to do without Eleven.

"Mike! I want to talk to you". Kate said as she arrived in a bike. "Ok? what". Mike didn't want to talk to Kate. "Listen, I have no one to ask but you. I want to go to thr Snow Ball with you! Will you be my boyfriend?" She said without any caution. Mike was shocked because he didnt want any relationship with her. "I can't. I'm waiting for someone", He said. "SHE'S PROBABLY DEAD NOW OK SHE WON'T COMEBACK AND IF SHE COME'S BACK SHE PROBABLY DOESNT WANT YOU!! SO PLEASE BE WITH ME INSTEAD" Kate Shouted.

Mike had tears falling diwn his cheeks and he ran away to Mirkwood, where he found Eleven.

She followed Mike. "Mike I'm sorry, would you go with me?" Kate said while she was disappointed at herself. "Okay I know you didn't mean it but if Eleven comes back we'll be nothing", Mike said. "Yes!!! Thank you! Now I have a boyfriend", She said as she kissed Mike in the lips.

Mike was shocked, he pulled away a few seconds later. _"No. This isn't right!"_ , Mike said as he ran away. He ran home. Regretting saying yes to Kate _, "Eleven, Please come back_ ", He thought while crying in his room.

 **A day later...**

"Will? Honey, where are you?", Joyce says as she looks for will. "WHAT THE HELL?!", she said as she saw Will coughing up a slug. "Uh..Uh.. I can explain!", Will said as he's freaking out thinking that he's mom will kill him.

He literally explained everything to his mom. "Ok Will, honey don't keep secrets from me. I'll get you a therapist". Joyce said. "WHAT?! NO!", Will shouted.

 _"I have no choice Will",_ his mom said.

 _"I understand mom, but I don't want anyone to know about this",_ He said.

 **Authors Note.**

 **Hellop! Pls. don't kill me HAHAHAHA, anyways I know this chapter is kinda short but the next chapter will be longer and Greater!**

 **Bye! and thank you for reading this.**

 **~Anna**


	3. Chapter 3 : Back Again

Chapter 3 : Back Again

The Morning before Snow Ball

Heavy Breathing*

Eleven wakes up near a gate back to home. "Mike, I'm coming" she said as tears fall her dirty cheeks. As she got out, she walks at a familiar road "Mirkwood" she says.

She sees Mike's house, she grined. Before she even got there Kate opened it saying _"Bye, I love you see you tomorrow"_. Mike wants to push her out the door instead he waved goodbye with a fake smile. Eleven's grin turned into a frown. "Mike!!" she said as tears streamed down to her cheeks.

Mike saw her thinking it was a dream but it's not. He ran towards El and he wrapped his arms around her waist. Mike saw her hair grew to shoulder length, so he ran his fingers gently through her hair and kissed her in the forehead saying "El.. I-I thought you were gone". She remained silent and walked away with tears.

 _"El! I don't want to lose you again."_ Mike said, trying to stop El from running away. _"Mike, I understand. You like her",_ El says pointing at Kate. Mike shook his head saying _"No! El I don't love Kate. I never loved her",_ Mike said.

 _"Mike is my boyfriend, and never will be yours",_ Kate said. _"Then, Let's break up! Never have I ever loved you",_ Mike said.

Mike and Eleven ran to the nearesthouse in the neighborhood. _"Lucas.."_ He whispered to himself. _"Let's go to Lucas then",_ Mike said.

 **12:30 P.M**

 _"Kate?! Who is Kate? Mike, Are you out of your mind El will think you betrayed her just like her papa. I Thought you only loved El",_ Lucas says as he's confused. _" I never loved Kate ok?! Yes I said yes to her but it's not really true",_ Mike explained. _"Look at her innocence, did u ever stop and think that she would betray you. Well I think your the only reason she's alive. She loves you",_ Lucas says glancing at her innocent looking face.

 _"Well Did you ever care about her?",_ Mike asking Lucas. _"At first, I didn't care about the weirdo. Then I cared when I knew she would be our hero and friend. I also care about you, Mike_ ", Lucas said. The two hugged in peace. El grinned at the great friendship of both.

 _"El let's clean you up",_ Mike said leading her to the bathroom. Mike taught her privacy and how to clean herself.

After El was done cleaning herself up, She borrowed Lucas' clothes for awhile. Mike grabbed Lucas' supercom. _"Dustin do you copy, over",_ Mike trying to contact Dustin. A few seconds later...

 _"Yeah I copy, over",_ Dustin replied. "Great, come over to Lucas' home. Also bring Will, over", Mike said in excitement because El gets to meet Will for the first time. "Meet you in ten", Dustin said. "Over and out!" both said in unison.

 **Ten Minutes Later...**

 _"Whoa! Nice to meet you Eleven. Thank you for saving my life",_ Will thanking Eleven. Eleven just nodded and grinned at Will.

Lucas told Will and Dustin that he has a thing with Kate. They chuckled and Dustin said _"Oh come on Mike's a handsome boy. I know no matter how handsome he is he'll always love El"._ They made kissy faces looking at Mike.

Mike blushed deep red. _"Guys! Let's play truth or dare ",_ Mike said. Everyone said _"OK!"_ in agreement.

 _"Mike truth or dare",_ said Lucas. _"Truth, this better not be hard",_ Mike said. Lucas smirked. _"Did you and Eleven hmmm... kissed yet?",_ Lucas said as he chuckled.

 _"Uhm.. Uh.."_ , Mike said in response. He is still blushing deep red.

 _"What is kissed?", asked Eleven. "Go ahead Mike tell her",_ Lucas said. _"Fine. It's when two people uh.. press lips",_ Mike said. _"Oh. Yes we did",_ Eleven said confidently. _"Ooooo",_ Everybody laughed. _"When Mike? When?"_ Dustin asked. _"The day she was gone. When you guys we're busy getting some pudding.. I uhh.. said I liked her and I kissed her._

 _Congrats, Mike! Why didn't you tell us?",_ Lucas said. _"Because yo-you guys would say Mike's dating the weirdo! and it would hurt my feelings",_ Mike chuckled. _"Dude we would never but I like how you say It would hurt my feelings oww",_ Dustin said and everyone chuckled. Will was feeling out of place, so was Eleven.

 **3:20 P.M**

Finally, Mike and El had some alone time while others are getting prepared for the snowball. They went to Mirkwood the exact place they met. Mike put his arm around El's shoulder. _"El, remember everything I've said in the canteen",_ Mike said. _"Yes"_ , El said in return. _"The Snow Ball is tonight 8 P.M It's been 2 years since I asked so now you're going to the highschool one. So do you want to go shopping with Nancy?. I'll tell Nancy and My Parents you're back, we still have a few hours to get ready. Hmm.. Let's go",_ Mike said. Mike kissed El in her forehead. She smiled and they walked back to the Wheeler's House.

As they got there Mike realised his mom wasn't home, she left a note

 _Michael and Nancy,_

 _Take care of yourselves because me and Holly are at your aunt's this week. Dad will be at work if you need anything call Me or call anyone we trust. Love you!_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Mom_

After he read it he and El went up to Nancy's room. _"Nance, are you there?",_ Mike knocking at her door. _"Yeah, Why?"_ she said. As she opened the door, she was shocked. _"ELEVEN?! WHOAAAA! You're back! Welcome back! and uh Mike what do you want?"_ She said happily. _"Can you take Eleven shopping for clothes and dress her up for the Snow Ball?",_ Mike smiled at Nancy. _" Of course! Why not? C'mon El let's go now we don't have much time and so you lied about not liking El remember Ew! No! Gross!",_ Nancy smirked. Mike blushed and said _"Just go now"._

 **Angel** ** _'s Clothing Shop_**

 _"We are here, Eleven. We got lots of choices. Let's go to... the dress section!",_ Nancy said. They picked a few dresses. As El reached for the pink dress someone also reached for it. It was Kate. _"Oh, So you're Eleven. This is my dress I picked it",_ Kate said. _Is your name on it?",_ Eleven asked. _"Uh.. No"_ Kate said in response. _"Then it's not yours",_ Eleven said and got it. _"Well Mike is always mine until you came!"_ Kate said. _"Mouthbreather",_ Eleven said and pushed her back with her mind.

Kate ran out of the store. She went straight to Mike's house. Eleven picked the pink dress it reminded her when Mike gave her Nancy's dress and put make-up on her. _"Ugh... Kate Reynolds. I hate her and I won't let her near my brother",_ Nancy said.

Kate knocked at door. Mike opened it, he was shocked Kate had tears falling through her cheeks. _"Uh... What's wrong",_ Mike asked. _"You're new girlfriend pushed me with her mind_ _just for a stupid pink dress",_ Kate said hugging Mike. Mike pulled away saying _"Go away Kate"_ He slammed the door. _"We aren't over yet Mike"_ She thought and ran home.

Nancy and Eleven came home a few minutes later. _"You're back",_ Mike said. _"Uh yeah, it's not we'll take five hours shopping. Get ready Mike. Don't worry about El I'll take care of her",_ Nancy said.

El put her dress on first because it would ruin the make-up and hair. Nancy put make-up on her. and she fixed her beautiful hair. El remembered how Mike taught her to rinse and put shampoo to her hair. She doesn't even need a wig anymore.

 **Author's Note:** **So this is a long chapter... There is lots of Mileven Fluff and the next chapter we might be including Max, Joyce and etc.** **So if you are reading this thank youu**

 **~Anna**


	4. Chapter 4 : The Fantastic Night

Chapter 4 : The Fantastic Night (Snow Ball)

 _"Done",_ Nancy said smiling at El. _"Pretty",_ El whispered to herself. Nancy glanced at El

 _"El, don't worry Mike will faint when he sees you"._

Mike was waiting at the front door holding a rose. Eleven came down the stairs and Mike stood their with his jaw open. _"U-Uh, El! here a rose. Y-You look beautiful",_ Mike said blushing. El thanked him and thought _"Where did he get this? Nevermind"._

Mike took her hand through the door and walked to Steve's car. Nancy borrowed it for the night. _"Hey! You two lovebirds get in the car",_ Nancy chuckled.

They got to school. _"Ok, Here's the deal Mike I want you two home.. about_ _12? yes 12 both of you go home straight no funny business",_ Nancy strictly said. _"Ok mom"_ , Mike joked. _"Mike, Im serious. If mom finds about El, we're in deep shit. I know they'll come back in a week but still-",_ Nancy replied. _"Ok Ok 12_ ", Mike cut her off. They got out of the car and they glanced at each other smilin _g._

Mike saw his friends at one corner near the snack bar. He approched them holding hands with Eleven saying _"Hey guys!"_. _"So do you guys have dates?",_ Mike asked. _"I got Max to go with me",_ Lucas said glancing at Max. Max rolled her eyes. _"I got no one well I think I'm here for just food!"_ , Dustin said. They all chuckled, Ah classic Dustin. Will just shook his head. _"There must be something wrong with Will"_ , Mike thought.

 _"Oh yeah! El I forgot do you want to dance or just sit and eat for awhile",_ Mike said. Eleven replied saying _"Let's dance",_ she grinned.

They danced for awhile then the dj changed it to slow music. Mike looked at Eleven blushing _"I would like to have this dance with y-you"_ , he said. Eleven nodded. Mike taught her how to dance. _"So uh you will put your hands on my neck and my hands on your waist. U-Uh just like that"_ , Mike grinned and thought _"I need a medal for showing a girl how to dance",_ He put that thought away and he chuckled. _"What?",_ Eleven asked and made a confused face. _"What? Oh it's nothing", He smirked to himself and thought Eleven's face is cute._

They stared at each other for a good 4 seconds and they both leaned in to kiss one another. Eleven and Mike kissed passionately, then a few seconds later they pulled away. Everyone said _"oooooh",_ some whistled and some clapped. Kate saw them and she frowned.

 _"Good no. Great Job Wheeler!"_ Dustin smiled while Nilla wafers.Mike glanced at Lucas dancing with Max. He grinned.

 _"Ah what a fantastic night",_ Mike grinning. _"Oh! its 11:27, We'll go ahead",_ Lucas said smirking to Max. _"What? Where are you going then?_ _Don't leave me!",_ Dustin said making a sad face. _"Okay first like I said we'll go ahead and second we're going to the movies and third you have Will, Mike and Eleven with you",_ Lucas replied. _"Uh I must take El home now it's getting pretty late",_ Mike said. Dustin frowned _"Fine! Well me and Will will go to uhh s-somewhere",_ Dustin shouted. _"What me? Nah I'm going home", Will replied. "Well if that's what you want. I'm going home too KAPEESH",_ Dustin frowned. _"You can hang-",_ Lucas said. "UH KAPEESH", Dustin said.

They all went to places where they should be.

 **The Next Morning**

Mike stared at Eleven. _"Wake up El",_ Mike smiled. She woke up looking at Mike _"What?",_ She said. _"Oh, Nothing I just got some EGGOS!",_ He said. Eleven grinned and snatched the Eggos from Mike's hand. _"Woah, slowdown El",_ He chuckled. El nodded. _"You got a little something here",_ Mike pointed to her mouth. _"Where?"_ , El asked. _"Okay, I'll right over... here",_ He wiped off the excess Eggo off her mouth. They both leaned in, about to kiss. Nancy cut them off _"Mike! Eleven!"_ , she yelled. _"Coming!!",_ Mike yelled in reply. He grabbed El's hand and they went up stairs. _"Aww I wish I kissed her",_ Mike thought. _"What is it Nance_ ", He asked. _"So I called Joyce and Hopper to come here",_ Nancy said. _"Why?",_ He tilted his head. _"I called them because maybe one of them could keep El",_ Nancy glanced at El. El was confused. Why dont they want to keep her? Will she be trouble? What is happening? _"Couldn't she stay here. She could take my room because I always stay in the basement",_ He complained. El just sat at the couch silently. "Because if mom finds out-", Nancy was cut off by the doorbell. _"Nancy, we're here what's wrong?",_ Joyce yelled.

She opened the door and lead them to the living room.They saw El sitting at the couch. Joyce sat beside El, _"Eleven How? I'm glad you're back",_ she said. El just grinned. _"Woah, so what is the problem kid need anything?",_ Hopper asked Nancy. _"Oh, nothing at all. El just needs a home, she can't stay here mom might freak out when she finds out about Eleven",_ Nancy replied and glanced at Mike. Mike frowned and rolled his eyes.

 _"Oh I could adopt Eleven she could be my stepdaughter",_ Joyce suggested. _"Well we need to get papers for Eleven to be an official American Citizen",_ Hopper said. El grinned and Mike is sad but happy for El. _"Her name will be Eleanor Byers",_ Hopper said. El was so excited to have a family.

 _"She could move in right now, I'll show her, her room and I could teach her rules and we could teach her until she catches up",_ Joyce smiled. _"Ok, I'll find some small clothes and shoes in my closet!",_ Nancy said running up to her room.

 _"Mike, I'm so happy.",_ El said. _"Yes Im going to miss you, but I'll visit you everyday after school",_ Mike held El's hands.

 _"El here",_ Nancy handed a box full of clothes and 2 pairs of shoes. El thanked her. _"Thank you Mrs. Byers, take care!",_ Nancy said. Nancy and Mike led them out the door. _"Bye! Come on El I'll show you your new home",_ Joyce held El's hand and led her to the car. El was so excited she slept on the way.

 **Authors Note.**

 **Ok here is the chapter sorry if you guys waited long lol! and I want to hear some suggestions for the next chapters. Please leave a review and thank you for reading!**

 **~Anna**


End file.
